


Awkward Confessions

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: severus_sighs, Drabble, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus confesses his love to Sirius in an awkward way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bunchoflillies4 for her beta work, all other errors are mine. This was written for the challenge at Severus Sigh by HP Strangelove. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of my writings.

The hand on top of his stopped it from moving and the body that rested against his back took care of the rest. He froze as breath ruffled the small hairs at his neck making goosebumps spread all over his body and blood flow to his groin. The heat was intense like it had always been between them. He thought that this time it might be different. But as he felt Sirius behind him, he knew it wouldn’t be. It would be fast and hot, the same as it always was.

Severus felt the hardness rub against his inner thigh and he turned his face to the side and took the lips that were being offered. When the heat intensified, he turned around and hitched on top of the desk, circling Sirius’s hips with his legs and bringing Sirius closer to him. He rubbed their straining cocks together and made both of them moan into the kiss that by this time had turned forceful.

While Sirius’s lips moved finding any exposed skin on Severus neck that he could reach, Severus started to remove Sirius coat, shifting his hands to the buttons that were such an impediment. It wasn’t long before they were both completely naked and lying on top of the desk as Sirius pounded into him at a fast pace that made the desk move and creak under the abuse it was enduring.

With a curse that was muffled under insistent lips, Severus came spraying cum between their bodies. His body shuddered when he felt Sirius empty inside him. Sirius fell on top of him making Severus grunt with the force. Severus wanted to pushed him away, change, and demand that Sirius leave. But he did neither. Instead he stayed still.

“Severus.”

“Mmm.”

“I love you,” Sirius whispered into his skin.

Severus froze. He wanted, needed to say those words. But he had never said them, not even to his own mother. The only words he could think of were,

“Pretty little whore.”

He felt Sirius’s body tense and then relax. Severus knew that Sirius understood what he had wanted to say without saying the actual words. The next moment proved him right as Sirius moved and kissed him on the lips.

“Yes, I am,” Sirius answered, smiling.

◄The End► 


End file.
